


Signal Boost

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for lady_krysis cause she's awesome and deserves awesome things.</p><p>Wildly AU, Aliens 3 never happened and it's been thirty or so years since the events of Aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signal Boost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Colonial Marine Vessel Stormbringer had been on patrol in the Outer Rim sectors for over three months without encountering anything worth investigating. So it stood to reason that when something finally did happen Clay was asleep. It was 0 dark thirty when his comm went off in his ear.

“Clay, you better get up here. We're getting a signal.”

Clay pulled his comm out and threw it across the room.

A few minutes later Roque broke into his quarters and dragged him out of bed. “Clay, we're getting signal. Pooch says the transponder is from the Sulaco. We haven't woken Jensen up yet. Now get your bony ass dressed.”

Clay swore under his breath and dressed quickly. “Did you double check? You sure it's the Sulaco? Where's Cougar?”

Roque rubbed his hand over his head, “We're double checking against records now. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the fucking Sulaco, and Pooch went to get Cougar. They'll met us on the control deck. Jensen's still asleep.”

Clay looked up at Roque with tired eyes. “I honestly have no fucking idea what to tell him.”

“Pussy,” Roque replied. “Just tell Jensen the truth. We found the ship Corporal Dwayne Hicks, the guy his mom told him is his father, went MIA on. Easy.”

“Yeah, easy.” Clay said. _This is going to be bad_ his instincts told him.

His instincts were right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Tale of Two Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475380) by [Cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo/pseuds/Cleo)




End file.
